<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>三人行，必有离家出走人 by grassofyours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152027">三人行，必有离家出走人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours'>grassofyours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>三人行，必有离家出走人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1，</p><p>“您好。”艾默里克对点餐的店员说，“我要一份套餐，最便宜的那个，什么？巨无霸套餐打八折？不用了。烤全鸡买二赠一？不了，谢谢。”</p><p>该套餐的全部内容为：一个巴掌大的汉堡，一小包薯条，一杯不加冰的可乐。艾默里克完全没吃饱，他无聊地坐在桌前，希望可乐里的碳酸早点分解成二氧化碳和水，填充他干瘪的胃部。</p><p>他长得帅，衣冠楚楚，坐在桌边若有所思的样子简直像哲学家，几个姑娘来找他要联系方式，他委婉拒绝，胆子大点的姑娘坐在他对面找他聊天，想套他的手机号码，艾默里克长这么大也对没异性说过重话，今日算是突破自我，搞得几个姑娘败兴而归。</p><p>他不是没有电话号码，只是手机关机，电话卡也被他扣了出来，若不这么做，他的父亲立刻就会定位到他的位置。</p><p>离家出走的第5个小时，艾默里克陷入困境，他想到多准备点钱，没想到准备纸币。他倒是攒了不少出走资金，买早饭的时候店员等他付账，他掏出关机的手机，手指停留在开机键上。店员催他，身后的顾客催他，他可怜的胃催他……要是开机，难免暴露位置，可要是不开机，手机里几千块的电子货币统统不能用！</p><p>……他放弃了早饭，数数身上的纸币，就够吃一顿最便宜的汉堡套餐。艾默里克从小家教严格，没吃过垃圾食品，没想到垃圾食品如此美味，卡路里如此使人快乐，一时间回味无穷。他一个人回味了一会儿，突然站了起来，挎上包就往外跑。</p><p>他飞奔过街头巷尾，头顶的头发翘起一撮，天线一样导航，终于把他带到一个僻静的小巷子，巷子里传来尖锐的叫声――是怪兽！艾默里克放慢脚步，浑身戒备地接近巷口，没想到有人先他一步，强烈的光从里面窜出来，这架势他再熟悉不过，有魔法少女变身了！</p><p>艾默里克只向里看了一眼，就被震撼了灵魂，里面那人人高马大，银色高马尾，穿一身魔法少女制服蓬蓬裙，短裙包臀，丝带飘飞！细腰盈盈一握，大腿肌肉强健！他手持一把长枪，向那只深瞳奋力地刺去，那深瞳却将身一扭，径自朝呆滞的艾默里克奔来。男人手中的长枪转了个向，枪尖反射着刺眼的眼光，眼看就要朝他进攻，艾默里克慌忙举手投降：“等等！”</p><p>一声巨响，长枪稳稳地扎在艾默里克身前，将那深瞳钉死在地，深瞳扭着身子挣扎，渐渐化作一缕青烟，随风飘散。艾默里克呆呆地看着这眉目俊朗的女装壮士走近自己，心里盘算怎么打招呼。</p><p>“……被你看到了。”美男开口，声音雄浑，“看到我这副样子的人，没有人可以活到第二天。”</p><p>多么经典的犯罪语录！纵使艾默里克没听过真的杀人犯说话，总看过电视剧里的杀人犯如何灭口，他背后一凉，扭头狂奔，身后一阵劲风袭来，穿短裙的美男紧紧跟上，长枪发出耀眼的白光，差一点就刺穿艾默里克的胸膛！</p><p>情急之下，艾默里克对着天空大喊：“哈罗妮力量！变身！”</p><p>一阵天空蓝的柔光迅速将他包裹，长枪美男难以置信地看着他……</p><p>2.</p><p>泽菲兰快步走进会客厅，凑到主座上的老者耳边低语。</p><p>“老师，我们搜索到了艾默里克变身时的以太波动，可以确定他的位置了。”</p><p>老者微微点头，他清清喉咙，对来客客套道：“那么拉哈布雷亚，很遗憾，我就不陪你多坐一会了。”</p><p>他对面的黑袍男人神色微动：“哪怕这是老友的请求。”</p><p>“你是中间人，我不想让你难堪，”老人说，“我答应你，找到我儿子后，我立刻发动手下去寻找原初世界的光之战士。”</p><p>拉哈布雷亚叹气，起身和老人告别：“你也不容易。”</p><p>“彼此彼此，我听说你已经退休了。”</p><p>老狐狸，退不退休他还不清楚吗。“替我负责这里的是我的学生。”拉哈布雷亚恨铁不成钢地说，“昨天下午就联系不上人了，我从来没带过这么不听话的学生！”</p><p>3，</p><p>沉默无边，艾默里克沉默地把裙摆往下拽了拽，他的大腿也露出来，不如对方肌肉优美，不过也算是帅哥的大腿，他觉得伤风败俗，有一种给别人展示底裤的羞耻感。</p><p>“没想到有人和我一样……”对方喃喃，“原来我不是唯一被选中的。”</p><p>“你看起来有点失落。”艾默里克说，拜托，这有什么好失落的？</p><p>这名叫埃斯蒂尼安男人神色凝重，他撑着长枪喟叹：“我独来独往的日子不短，从没见过同行。”</p><p>“我也没见过你……”艾默里克疑惑道，“你没见过同行？那你是怎么接受这件事的？”</p><p>“怎么接受？我刚开始以为我是被古代人整蛊节目选中了，后来发现好像不是，再后来就慢慢适应了。”</p><p>“你不知道自己的身份吗？”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安笃定地说：“超级英雄。”</p><p>艾默里克沉默地闭上眼，不想看两人靓丽的短裙。</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安重新说：“穿女装的超级英雄。”</p><p>艾默里克觉得对方需要接受现实：“我们是魔法少女。”</p><p>“不能是男人吗？”</p><p>“也可以吧……”艾默里克艰难道，“魔法少女只是一个固有名词，和你的性别没关系，没有非说你是少女的意思。”</p><p>“既然它是一个固有名词。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“为什么不能叫超级英雄呢？”</p><p>艾默里克被若有似无地杠了一下，他很累地说：“可体制内都这么叫的，这是无影最初给我们的职务，为了让我们帮助拥有超越之力的英雄光之战士更好地建设世界。”</p><p>“原来是这样，我现在完全搞懂了。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“英雄的名字给别人用了。”</p><p>艾默里克恳切道：“上面的事我也管不了，再等几年我接替父亲成了魔法少女主管，可以帮你向上建议一下，改个称呼，现在是没这个可能了，我们一起忍忍，好吗？”</p><p>“魔法少女就魔法少女吧，反正也不自我介绍，大家心知肚明就行。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“可这衣服怎么回事？”</p><p>艾默里克被问题包围，焦头烂额，一句话说不清几千年的魔法少女史，他只好又开了一副空头支票：“等我成了魔法少女主管，一定给无影写建议书，把这身制服改一改，可以吗？”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安这才妥协，他嘴上同意了，声音还是不情不愿：“好吧……这衣服搞得我行动不便，每次碰到路人都会把他们打晕，你难道不尴尬？”</p><p>艾默里克生怕对方觉得自己是异装癖：“父亲每次都会给我清场。”</p><p>“你说你父亲是魔法少女的主管，他权利很大吗？”</p><p>艾默里克犹豫一下，还是诚实回答：“是的。”</p><p>“有很多手下吗？”</p><p>“是的，但是信赖的只有几个。”艾默里克说，“他在官场待了太多年，已经成为了政治的一部分，虽然无论怎么说他都是我的父亲，但我和他之间的关系甚至没有他和他学生之间的关系近。”</p><p>“艾默里克。”泽菲兰沉声道，“原来你对我和老师的意见这么大。”</p><p>艾默里克扭头，正好对上泽菲兰阴森森的眼睛，大惊失色道：“你什么时候站在那里的！”</p><p>“你发表篡位宣言、向他罗列篡位后的打算的时候，我就在这里了。”巷口的泽菲兰眼神锐利，“你已经被骑士团包围了，艾默里克，要是不和我回去，我就把你刚才说的话都告诉老师！”</p><p>在小时候，父亲刚收泽菲兰做学生的时候，泽菲兰就经常说这句话：“艾默里克，你要是不好好看书，我就去告诉老师！”艾默里克如今终于可以说……</p><p>“你告吧！”艾默里克扬眉吐气，理直气壮地像个小无赖，“你带来的那些人能追得上我吗？我是无影钦定的魔法少女！”他一把抓住埃斯蒂尼安的胳膊，低声说，“快走！”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安身上炸开粉色的蓬蓬云，有股棉花糖的甜味，他茫然地看着艾默里克，恢复了日常的装扮。埃斯蒂尼安身后背了一个大大的旅行背包，穿着保暖的灰色运动套头衫，头发扎成高马尾，皮绳是黑色的。</p><p>艾默里克崩溃：“你怎么变回来了！”</p><p>“变身时间到了啊。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“四五个小时里只能变半个小时，你不是吗？”</p><p>泽菲兰冷漠地说：“残缺的魔法少女。目前有体能过于优秀的人在引导下自发变成魔法少女的案例，变身时间有很大限制，但攻击力是一般魔法少女的数倍。”</p><p>“这么说来他不是天生的？”</p><p>“当然不是，没人是天生的魔法少女。”泽菲兰说，“放弃抵抗吧，艾默里克，带着你的朋友加入魔法少女编制，你也不会愿意看到他没名没分地陪伴你。”</p><p>“什么？等等，我们不是那个关系！”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安不爱功名利禄：“谁要名分！”</p><p>“等等！”艾默里克筋疲力尽，“我说什么也不会和你回去，泽菲兰，看在同窗的份上，你不要为难我了。”</p><p>“那我就只能动用武力了。”泽菲兰面无表情地举起对讲机，“全体注意，谈判失败。”</p><p>艾默里克还想说点什么，埃斯蒂尼安伸手制止了他。</p><p>“听着，艾默里克。”他声音低沉，“有人和我说过，我心里没有守护、只有杀戮，我永远不会明白魔法少女的奥义。现在我明白他的意思了，我要帮助你，我的朋友，为此我要变得更强！”</p><p>感动之余，艾默里克说：“你早就知道自己是魔法少女啊？”</p><p>“废话少说！”埃斯蒂尼安低下头，浑身用力，霸道浓烈的以太从他身体里蹿出来，他将强制进行短时间内的第二次变身，黑暗的力量逐渐进入他的身体，野生魔法少女既然恐怖如斯，艾默里克惊得眼睛都不敢眨。</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安仰天长啸：“尼德霍格――！”</p><p>4，</p><p>爱梅特赛尔克买了一杯咖啡，用的是原初世界的货币，他穿煤玉黑的长羊毛大衣，基本上和上班族别无二致，但这个时间路上出现上班族这件事本身就是不合理的，真正的上班族应该在写字楼里创造GDP。爱梅特赛尔克靠在墙边，边喝咖啡边掏出手机，接了一个电话。</p><p>电话那边的人说话很不客气：“我负责的光之巫女太年轻了，有时候不太可靠，你要不要抽空过来指导一下？”</p><p>“我没那闲工夫，你自己教不就行了，你那边还有一个退役的英雄。”</p><p>“阿尔伯特啊……受他的影响，琳总是觉得我很弱。”那人说，“他们天天要保护我，说得好像我手无缚鸡之力一样。”</p><p>爱梅特赛尔克将纸杯丢进垃圾桶，说了句公道话：“你确实是。”</p><p>“别这么说，大家都是一个学校毕业的，你不给我面子也得给院长面子。”</p><p>“那都几千年前的事了啊！”爱梅特赛尔克无语，“那时候亚马乌罗提就一所学校，你总得有个地方接受教育吧？”</p><p>“我成绩还挺好的，是那谁成绩差……算了，我从你这里借了一个有经验的魔法少女，过段时间还你。”</p><p>“我巴不得你把英雄本人借过去。”爱梅特赛尔克看了看手表，过了午饭时间，他不需要吃饭，他找的人也不需要吃饭，但他越来越焦虑，如果晚饭时候再找不到人，他可能要考虑激进的手段了。</p><p>“艾里迪布斯，你吃饭了吗？”</p><p>“吃了。”艾里迪布斯语气轻快，“那个新来的魔法少女，叫桑什么来着……虽然来的时候没穿衣服，但是他的厨艺可真好。”</p><p>5，</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安和艾默里克一前一后，在城市的屋顶上狂奔，他们高高跳起，强壮结实的身体在碧蓝澄澈的天空划出一道倩影，成为新的都市传说。</p><p>路上追他们的骑士越来越多，各个街区待命的公职人员都接到泽菲兰的指令，向两个魔法少女靠近，艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安看似是自由的小鸟，其实正陷入密不透风的包围网，艾默里克也意识到了这点。</p><p>到此为止了吗？只要在这个城市，就逃不出父亲的手掌心，他停在废弃的建筑工地旁，看着身边跃跃欲试的埃斯蒂尼安，心想，不能再逃避了。</p><p>工地被便衣骑士们团团围住，泽菲兰举着喇叭号令：“催泪弹准备――”</p><p>“埃斯蒂尼安！”艾默里克说，“多谢你！”</p><p>地面突然出现的一点黑影，影子迅速变大，天空有东西正在降落，随着巨响，双方中间的空地上稳稳地落下一个人，从落点看，只可能是从楼顶跳下来的，这体能不似常人，可他没穿魔法少女的衣服。他挡在艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安前方，独自面对荷枪实弹的骑士。</p><p>多么孤独英俊的背影，如果古代人真的有影视节目，那此人才应该是主角，虽然他穿得有点随便……不是普通的随便，是附近景点每天随机赠送给游客的旅游纪念T恤，简直是相当随便！但这不影响他的帅气潇洒，甚至为其平添一份饱含生活气息的魅力。</p><p>年轻的帅哥把大剑扛在肩上，摆了一个帅气的pose，粉粉嫩嫩的艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安僵硬地站在墙边，像不合时宜的背景墙。艾默里克猜到对方身份，本想悄悄溜走，没想到埃斯蒂尼安的嘴更快一步。</p><p>“你这小子凭什么不用穿裙子！”</p><p>年轻人扭头，震撼地看着这两个大男人，大腿浑圆，低胸诱惑，各扎一个飘逸的缎带蝴蝶结，好不俏丽。</p><p>他由衷感叹：“好壮的姑娘。”</p><p>艾默里克羞愧难当，埃斯蒂尼安满面怒色，两人脸上五彩缤纷，他们异口同声：“我是男人！”</p><p>“光之战士！”泽菲兰又惊又茫然，“你不是出走了吗，为什么会在这里？”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安若有所思：“你就是光之战士……”</p><p>“不要多管闲事，这和你没关系！”泽菲兰一挥手，他额头全是汗珠，“让开，不然我连你也……”</p><p>“泽菲兰，你真的要动手吗？”艾默里克严肃地说，“这是光之战士，你对他动手可就是与世界为敌，你担得起责任吗！”</p><p>泽菲兰担不起责任，半路杀出个光之战士，他只能咬着牙命令：“……撤退！”</p><p>艾默里克松了口气，他放下戒备，对埃斯蒂尼安说：“不用担心，暂时没事了。”</p><p>“不行！”埃斯蒂尼安还是不平衡，“他不用穿裙子！”</p><p>艾默里克谆谆教导：“他就是不用穿，每个世界只有一个光之战士，他的身份已经很有辨识度了。”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安毕竟是散养的，这方面常识较少，他懵懂地点点头：“你为什么会突然出现在这里？”</p><p>“有市民说看到两个很壮的姑娘在天上飞，心里很不安，拜托我来看看发生了什么。”光说，“帮到你们就好，我现在要回去交任务了。”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安不满：“帮普通人跑腿？你这样也能算作是超级英雄吗！”</p><p>光不解，艾默里克解释：“他觉得我们是超级英雄。”</p><p>光说：“我们就是超级英雄。”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安赞许地点点头。</p><p>“现在国泰民安，真正影响到世界和平的大事很少很少的。”光向埃斯蒂尼安解释，“我平时没事做，喜欢帮市民解决一些小烦恼，举手之劳而已。”</p><p>艾默里克问：“刚才泽菲兰说你出走了，什么意思？”</p><p>光之战士脸上的笑容消失了，他惆怅地望着天空，低声道：“我和负责原初世界的无影吵了一架，他让我有本事再也别回去。”</p><p>“这种时候不能屈服。”埃斯蒂尼安说。</p><p>“是。”光说，“于是我就走了。”</p><p>“你有什么长远的打算吗？带了多少钱？打算住在哪里？”艾默里克不抱希望地问。</p><p>光爽朗地笑了。</p><p>6.</p><p>三个人坐成一排，一人抱一个面包，买面包的钱是他们一起凑的，埃斯蒂尼安很会选，挑了最物美价廉的面包，宣软喷香，一个可以顶一顿饭。</p><p>或许是面包太香，他旁边站了一个脏兮兮的小男孩，他边吃手指，边讨好地看着埃斯蒂尼安。</p><p>年轻的男性魔法少女撕开面包纸，男孩眼中的渴望愈加浓烈，说来也怪，他不选光，也不选艾默里克，唯独选择了看起来最不好说话的埃斯蒂尼安，不知是勇气可嘉，还是聪慧过人。</p><p>“好吧好吧，给你！”埃斯蒂尼安大声说，“给你吃，满意了没，小屁孩！”</p><p>男孩拿了面包，欢天喜地地跑走，埃斯蒂尼安又有点后悔了：“他可能不缺吃的。”</p><p>艾默里克说：“他穿的衣服看起来不太好。”</p><p>“脏了点而已。”埃斯蒂尼安不以为然，“谁小时候没在泥坑里滚过。”</p><p>艾默里克没有，他保持了沉默。</p><p>一次意外让本就不富裕的三人雪上加霜，艾默里克把自己的面包掰开，想分埃斯蒂尼安一半，埃斯蒂尼安很酷地说：“我不饿！”</p><p>“我也不饿。”光把面包塞进背包，准备做下一顿的口粮，“我真不饿。”</p><p>艾默里克早听闻光之战士不用吃喝拉撒，完美得像天上的仙女，无论如何也无法将其形象和面前这个穿景点赠品T恤的糙汉联系起来，这是题外话，目前亟待解决的问题是，三人里的两人都明确表示了自己不吃东西，艾默里克是唯一食欲旺盛的人，他绅士地笑了笑，在两人的注视下把面包装回背包。</p><p>“那我们就等会再吃。”</p><p>“你为什么要离家出走？”埃斯蒂尼安问艾默里克，“你爸势力那么大，你能躲到哪里去？”</p><p>“我们政见不同，他想让我继承他的事业，但我不可能那么做。”艾默里克说，“他不理解……”</p><p>“那就让他理解！”埃斯蒂尼安说，“你说出你的想法，他要是不接受，你就一直说！”</p><p>“算了。”艾默里克反倒妥协，“强扭的瓜不甜。”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安蛮横道：“管他甜不甜，扭下来我就开心！”</p><p>艾默里克：“……”</p><p>“扭瓜也需要技巧的。”光说。</p><p>“我可能永远掌握不了这个技巧。”艾默里克说，“他永远不会听我说什么。”</p><p>光理解地拍拍艾默里克的肩膀。</p><p>7，</p><p>两名魔法少女和一名光之战士无所事事地在街上乱逛，好像逃课的中学生，不知自己逃课究竟是要做什么事，爱的就是这种游手好闲的感觉――尽管他们的年龄和中学生完全挂不上钩。</p><p>没逛多久，脸色之臭堪比教导主任的人堵在了他们前方，男人穿着黑色的长风衣，裹得严严实实，工作日穿得像上班族却不去上班的人，只能是死神。死神站在马路中央，淡金色的眼睛死死盯着光。</p><p>“你闹够了没有。”</p><p>“谁啊？”埃斯蒂尼安小声说。</p><p>艾默里克大惊，抓着埃斯蒂尼安的胳膊让他小声点：“加雷马的开国总统索鲁斯，我见过他的照片！”</p><p>“呃，加雷马的总统……”埃斯蒂尼安说，“微服出巡？”</p><p>“他早就死了！”艾默里克不知是该无语还是该着急，“你历史怎么学的，加雷马建国是半个世纪前的事，开国总统怎么会这么年轻！”</p><p>即便如此，埃斯蒂尼安也只是紧张了一小下。</p><p>“你认错人了。”他说，“认错了就早点承认，艾默里克，刚才还吓了我一跳。”</p><p>“那就是索鲁斯，无影爱梅特赛尔克。”光说，“他来教训我了。”</p><p>艾默里克吃了不知道是今天第几惊：“他是无影！负责原初世界的无影不是拉哈布雷亚吗？”</p><p>“拉哈布雷亚退休了，现在是他。”光皱眉，“他生气起来很恐怖，你们发现不对就快走吧，不用管我。”</p><p>爱梅特赛尔克一步步走向他，每迈出一步，气压就更低一点。</p><p>“你的生活、工作、未来，我全部都安排好了，你只需要听我的话做好自己的事就行了，为什么还是不满意！”</p><p>光冷漠地说：“不要。”</p><p>“总是这样，一句话都不多说，只知道这么瞪我，我是你的仇人吗？”</p><p>“我说了你也不会听。”</p><p>“之前昏迷的那个人，你的朋友。”爱梅特赛尔克说，“我有他的下落了，你不想知道？”</p><p>“桑克瑞德……”光向前一步，满脸担忧，“他怎么样了！”</p><p>“去第一世界带新人了。第一世界的光之巫女刚上任，需要有经验的魔法少女助理。”爱梅特赛尔克按按眉头，“我也不是一点都不在乎你的事，你可以有自己的想法，但我比你有经验，你就是应该听我的！”</p><p>“怎么有你这种家长！”埃斯蒂尼安挡在光面前仗义执言，“强扭的瓜不甜，你懂不懂这个道理？”</p><p>“管他甜不甜，扭下来我就开心！”爱梅特赛尔克心头蹿起一股无名火，“以前没觉得魔法少女这么碍事，你们搞清楚，是我给了你们这份能力，不要忘恩负义！”</p><p>“……那这裙子也是你给的咯？”埃斯蒂尼安的表情冷了下来。</p><p>艾默里克挡在埃斯蒂尼安面前，三个人排成一队，像是在传输气功：“请住手！我们没有违抗你的意思！”</p><p>“怎么没有了！”埃斯蒂尼安加大嗓门，震得艾默里克耳鸣阵阵，“我们是为了星球战斗，再不济也是为了光之战士战斗，无影算老几，我又不认识你！”</p><p>“嗯！”最后面的光重重地点头，他的逆反心理得到了的史无前例的共鸣。</p><p>“怎么样，艾默里克，可以变身逃走吗？”埃斯蒂尼安压低声音迅速说，“不用担心我，我可以再变一次。”</p><p>“他打个响指我们就全没了。”艾默里克说。</p><p>当代的年轻人，既要离家出走，又要保持对家长客观评价的理智，是一件十分难能可贵的事，艾默里克作为杰出青年，面对朋友的家庭纠纷，想讲几句谁都不得罪的空话大话让三人都偃旗息鼓，结果连张嘴的机会也没有，好不容易争取到机会说了一句话，立刻被埃斯蒂尼安声如洪钟地顶回来。</p><p>艾默里克不禁想，他们四个人看似分成两派，其实光之战士派里又有鹰党和鸽党的划分，这么一看，还是孤家寡人的无影派更有胜算。</p><p>爱梅特赛尔克果然说：“统统给我闭嘴！再说话就让你们以后连裙子也穿不了！”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安被威胁了！</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安长这么大也没被人威胁过，在他积攒怒气条的空当，艾默里克眼疾手快地插嘴：“您把他叫回去之后有什么打算，要让他去做什么事吗？”</p><p>“……”爱梅特赛尔克说，“很多事。”</p><p>“你怎么思考这么久？”埃斯蒂尼安怀疑，“根本没事吧？”</p><p>“没有就怎么了，我还不能管他吗？”</p><p>艾默里克忙说：“既然没什么事，那也不必这么着急不是吗，城市里有很多小事等他去解决的！”</p><p>“你是下一届魔法少女主管的接班人？”爱梅特赛尔克居高临下地说，“你不怕我撤你父亲的职？”</p><p>“您不会的！”艾默里克硬着头皮，“您是讲道理的人，他暂时离开您不一定是坏事，您看，他结实了新朋友，这不是很好吗？”</p><p>爱梅特赛尔克冷哼一声：“本来就早就该介绍你们认识，你的主管爹太惯着你了。”</p><p>“比起家长介绍，还是这种方式更能巩固我们的关系，朋友的结交是发自内心的。”</p><p>“……你还挺会说话。”爱梅特赛尔克超埃斯蒂尼安努努下巴，“比那边那个好多了。”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安怒目圆睁，想了想身后的好兄弟，只能把怒火压下去，看艾默里克如何替自己扳回一局。</p><p>艾默里克不卑不亢道：“我们还年轻，有很多不成熟的地方，但只有自己磨练才能成长，一味走家长规定的路、在家长指挥下挥剑，是永远不可能成长的。”</p><p>这次，爱梅特赛尔克沉默了很久，很久之后，他开口：“你们想走自己的路，有吃饭的钱吗？”</p><p>艾默里克的肚子叫了一声。</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安在他身后说：“你刚才说你不饿！”</p><p>爱梅特赛尔克冷冷道：“空谈理想，实际能做到的又有多少？我看你们还没走几步就饿死在路上了。”</p><p>“那这也是我们的选择……”艾默里克用力说，“不能因为物质上的匮乏……就否认自己的理想！”</p><p>他的话慷慨激昂，艾默里克天生有当政治家的才能，同样的话从他嘴里演讲出来，说服力能增加十倍，爱梅特赛尔克居然也受到了这种影响，他为自己哑口无言而愤怒。</p><p>“托尔丹的儿子，很好……”他点头，“你最好记住你说过的话。”</p><p>“我会记住的。”艾默里克说，“不过恳请您先……”</p><p>爱梅特赛尔克打了个响指，潇洒地消失在原地。</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安眼睛直了：“他怎么这样？”</p><p>光闭着眼睛：“他向来这样。”</p><p>艾默里克紧绷的神经终于得到了片刻舒缓，他转身想说话，一片阴影向他倒来，须臾之间，他感到空气里的杀气，迅速向后一躲。</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安没站稳，趔趄了一下，他看艾默里克如临大敌的样子，有点尴尬地说：“今天运动量有点大……”</p><p>艾默里克这才想起对方今天变身两次，面包还被小屁孩抢了，他心里愧疚，赶紧扶住埃斯蒂尼安：“先找个地方休息一下，今天辛苦了。”</p><p>“我知道一家店，我给店主跑过腿，他应该会给我点优惠。”光提议，“离这里不远，我带你们去。”</p><p>艾默里克点点头，想扶着埃斯蒂尼安，后者强硬地拒绝了他。本来摆脱无影是件好事，但不知为什么，气氛沉重到让人喘不过气，走过两个街区后，埃斯蒂尼安突然说。</p><p>“为什么往这个方向走？”</p><p>光淡淡地解释：“因为店在这个方向。”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安停下了，他有些愤怒：“我把你当兄弟。”</p><p>“我也是。”光说，“所以你必须来，埃斯蒂尼安。”</p><p>一波未平一波又起，艾默里克刚结束了对无影的头脑风暴，现在就又要高速思考这两人发生了什么不愉快：“怎么了？去哪里？”</p><p>“今天早上，我偶然遇到了一位先生，他说他的养子离家出走了，他十分担心。”光平静地说，“他和养子的工作性质特殊，因此不能报警。他做事温和，性格激进的养子不理解他，他每次想解释两个人的误会，养子都不听，今天早上矛盾升级，两个人大吵一架……”</p><p>“别说了！”埃斯蒂尼安烦躁地打断他，“我没想到你是他派来的，我还以为我是真的有朋友……”</p><p>“埃斯蒂尼安！”艾默里克大声呵斥，埃斯蒂尼安吓得一愣，“你劝我们的时候可没说自己是这么不讲理的人！”</p><p>“我有我的理由，不明白就别乱说！”</p><p>“能有什么理由？”艾默里克说，“养父想和你沟通，你却拒绝沟通，这还要什么理由！”</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安眼睛看别处：“……我今天是冲动了点，可这不是一天两天的事。你们两个才是，自己也离家出走，还好意思说我。”</p><p>“我们已经谈过了。”艾默里克说，“你也该沟通。”</p><p>“去和雅伯里克谈谈吧，”光鼓励道，“谈过之后再有矛盾也没办法，但总要先谈一谈。”</p><p>他偷偷指指身后，中年男人孤零零地站在街边等待，恐怕从他拜托光寻找埃斯蒂尼安开始，他就一直在寒风中等着。</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安神色微动，艾默里克推了推他，他才拖沓地走向雅伯里克，走了两步又回头，用眼神询问朋友为什么不跟上。</p><p>艾默里克和光用眼神拒绝了他，他缓缓挪动腿，僵硬地走到雅伯里克面前。雅伯里克早就看到了埃斯蒂尼安，他想给养子一个拥抱，但只是抬了抬手，犹豫地拍拍埃斯蒂尼安的胳膊。埃斯蒂尼安说了两句话，脸上有点挂不住，雅伯里克露出歉意的微笑。</p><p>“谢谢你，艾默里克。”光笑了笑，“如果没有你，我都不知道怎么说服他。”</p><p>艾默里克看埃斯蒂尼安父慈子孝的样子，心里隐隐有点羡慕，他的父亲没有对他露出过这么温和的表情，想来爱梅特赛尔克也没有对光露出这么温和的表情，他们两个到头来给别人做嫁衣，自己只剩了羡慕。</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安的话多了起来，他不停地说，雅伯里克边听边点头。</p><p>“他们聊得不错。”光说。</p><p>“是啊，太好了。”</p><p>光赞同：“解开了心结，确实是好事。”</p><p>“谢天谢地――”艾默里克长长地叹气，“下顿饭不用发愁了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>